Un lugar llamado hogar
by koushima-trinadtsat
Summary: Era difícil demostrar valentía cuando parecías tan pequeño y desamparado, y aún más cuando el hogar se te amarraba a las extremidades y no te dejaba avanzar.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.R.R Tolkien, autor de El Hobbit. Un fic sin fines de lucro, ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

Bilbo vio el sol del atardecer desaparecer detrás del valle y se refugió un poco más en su manta. Ya había llegado el fin del día y era el momento en que la nostalgia embargaba al hobbit. Recordaba, algunas veces solo en un pensamiento que resultaba demasiado largo y otras veces en varios trozos de recuerdos que lo unían a la Comarca que ya había dejado atrás.

Recordaba a los pocos amigos que tenía, o que alguna vez tuvo, pues ya adultos cada uno se fue por su lado formando familias y Bilbo se quedó soltero a una edad que no era realmente conveniente, pues la juventud se le escapaba de a poco por entre los dedos. Recordaba a todo el vecindario, al menos a la parte que bien conocía de Bolsón Cerrado, el lugar en el que se crio cuando era pequeño.

Bolsón Cerrado. A pesar de que cada retazo de pasto de aquel lugar lo había visto crecer y madurar, él por alguna razón no lo sentía como "su lugar". Tal vez porque de pequeño prefería los lugares que estaban fuera del área poblada, o tal vez porque ya más grande casi nunca salía de casa y se encerraba en su habitación a leer y a releer mapas. Se podría decir que su hogar se encontraba solamente dentro de su casa.

Recordaba a sus padres. A Bungo, su querido padre que le enseñó lo importante de valorar el hogar y lo que él realmente era. Y Belladona… su madre. No había demasiadas palabras para describirla, pues nunca se llegaría a una palabra que la señalara con total precisión. Era hermosa, elegante, y a pesar de que no corrió hazañas después de su matrimonio con Bungo, un aire aventurero desprendía a su andar. Conocía el arte de las plantas, que transmitió a su hijo, también cocinaba muy bien y sacaba lo mejor de las peores situaciones.

Qué lástima que ninguno de los dos estuviera ahora al lado de Bilbo.

Sintió que estaba completamente solo cuando falleció su padre y luego de ocho años su madre. Había pensado que más allá de su hogar no había ya nada más y que estaba completamente desamparado. Bolsón Cerrado estaba quedando demasiado grande para él, para él solo. Ya no valía la pena buscar más gente, porque posiblemente nadie comprendería sus pensamientos, solo su madre comprendía su lado Bolsón, cuando Bilbo de pequeño pedía el desayuno a la cama; solo su padre comprendía su lado Tuk, cuando Bilbo llegaba a la noche luego de una pequeña aventura a los sembradíos de alrededor, ensuciando el piso con fango y con ramitas de árbol.

Prefería perderse en el papel de los mapas hasta aprendérselos de memoria y ver los álbumes familiares vez tras vez hasta no sentirse tan vacío.

Pensó que nunca volvería a sentirse comprendido. Pensó y se dio cuenta que la muerte de su madre había pasado hace escasos seis años.

Bilbo se removió entre las mantas y se dio cuenta que tenía las piernas entumecidas. Prefirió levantarse para mitigar el adormecimiento y pensar un poco más esta noche.

Recordó las mañanas de la Comarca. Olía a leña en el ambiente y a comida, todos desayunaban casi a la misma hora, y casi a la misma hora salían a trabajar. El sol calentaba suavemente sobre la verde hierba decorada por los coloridos smials y agujeros hobbits.

Recordó las tardes de la Comarca, cuando las personas volvían de sus labores al hogar y se reunían en familia a contar historias, anécdotas frente a la cálida chimenea, tal vez con unas pipas o con un té tibio con galletas horneadas.

Y también recordaba los baños de la Comarca. Era una verdadera ceremonia el preparar el baño para los hobbits: agua caliente, mucho vapor, ropas con un agradable olor a limpio y luego una rica comida. Bilbo recordó con eso que no se había dado un baño hace muchos días, excepto en el río, con horripilante agua helada.

Caminó algo adormilado y arrastró su manta hasta el tronco de un árbol. Apoyó su espalda en él y se tapó con las cobijas, que afortunadamente no habían perdido su calor. Levantó la mirada y vio las estrellas brillando a través de las delgadas nubes, iluminadas por el brillo cerúleo de la luna. Recordó, recordó las noches de la Comarca, tan tranquilas y serenas, bajo el oscuro velo nocturno y estrellado, con finas estelas de humo decorando el cielo, las luces amarillentas de las velas a través de las cortinas y el silencio tranquilizador que se esparcía por Hobbiton.

Definitivamente eran muy diferentes los días de antes a los días de ahora, y eso que todavía no salían por completo de las tierras civilizadas, lo que era hasta la Última Morada de Rivendel, justo al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas. Bilbo recordó la comodidad de su hogar, la comida a cualquier hora y gusto, su cama blanda, la fogata y el techo, que no es algo que todos los días le tomara la importancia, pero ahora que viajaba a la intemperie, lo extrañaba mucho.

Se recostó un poco más sobre el árbol, bostezó y comenzó a parpadear cada vez más soñoliento. Vio a los enanos. Casi todos ellos provenían del linaje real, pero pese a ello habían tenido una vida difícil, combatiendo con orcos y dragones, abandonando sus reinos para establecerse en ningún lugar. Ahora que prácticamente vivía con trece enanos de ellos se daba cuenta de que hacía falta mucha valentía para sentirse realmente parte de ese pueblo. El objetivo que tenía este viaje era volver al reino que una vez dejaron, para reclamarlo como propio de los enanos y no del dragón, y ese no era un objetivo muy simple de cumplir.

Bilbo de repente se sintió pequeño, más pequeño que de costumbre. Se sintió… bueno, como cuando uno siente que se queja solamente por nimiedades, mientras hay otras personas que están pasando problemas realmente grandes. El hobbit no sabía qué rayos pintaba él en una compañía de enanos en la búsqueda de su reino perdido, pero si podía hacer algo para ayudarlos… ¡realmente lo haría! Y esta vez no era por su vena Tuk, que quería ver más allá de la Comarca y experimentar aventuras extremas; era más bien por su vena Bolsón, que valoraba el hogar, las raíces de cada uno y la riqueza en tener un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Irónicamente sus dos contrapartes, tanto Tuk como Bolsón, le ayudarían a salir bien de toda esta historia, pues como lo había visto con sus padres, Tuk y Bolsón se complementaban. Aceptaría todo suceso que se presentara frente a él con razón de este viaje, pero sin olvidar el objetivo: recuperar el reino de Erebor, bajo la Montaña Solitaria.

Bostezó nuevamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Esta vez los pensamientos lo dejaron más conforme consigo mismo, y no triste, como en otras veces. Cuando iba a quedarse dormido, vislumbró a la luz de la luna una silueta moverse a su lado. El miedo hizo que el sueño escapara a quién sabe dónde y sin pensar en nada más que en orcos, trolls y otras criaturas no muy lindas, blandió su pequeña espada y apuntó a quién quiera que fuera que estuviera allí.

-Baja el arma, hobbit –le respondió una voz conocida, no muy amistosa.

-Ah, eras tú… –guardó a Aguijón en su vaina y trató de parecer despreocupado, sin embargo, sus manos, o mejor dicho, su cuerpo completo seguía temblando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, lejos del campamento? ¿Pensabas irte? –preguntó Thorin con brusquedad.

-Pensaba dormir en algún lugar con respaldo –respondió Bilbo casi inmediatamente.

Así comenzaban las pequeñas discusiones que tenían. Bilbo no sabía si hacía eso porque desconfiaba de su calidad de saqueador -pero a quién engaña, que en realidad no era saqueador-, o es que acaso nunca lo quiso en su compañía, o simplemente discrepaba en el hecho de que alguien haragán que no conocía nada acerca del esfuerzo les ayudara en parte vital de la misión. Pero con o sin razón, el líder de los enanos siempre encontraba motivos para lanzar comentarios molestos al hobbit.

-¿Sigues pensando en continuar con el viaje? –preguntó nuevamente el enano.

-¿Por qué tendría que dejarlo? –dijo Bilbo, poniéndose de pie para demostrar algo más de autoridad, pero la diferencia de estatura seguía siendo evidente.

-Pensé que extrañabas tus libros, tus mapas, tus pipas y tus segundos desayunos.

-Es cierto, los extraño, pero no pienso volver solo por eso. Los hobbits también somos una raza valiente.

-¿Podrías darme algún ejemplo? –dijo Thorin con una pregunta obviamente retórica, pues no habían muchos ejemplos para nombrar a un heredero al trono de los enanos que había visto grandes batallas, invasiones y crisis.

Bilbo calló, guardó silencio, temiendo que si decía algo más agrandaría aún más la discusión. Siguió de pie, no pensó ser menos, pero no por orgullo, sino por dignidad. No estaba acostumbrado a formar parte en broncas, por lo que cuando discutía con alguien se sentía muy mal, enojado y triste a la vez. Y normalmente los temas que mantenía con Thorin eran acerca de su aspecto "comodón y perezoso", de su "poco aporte en la compañía" y de sus "constantes problemas que acarreaban a todo el grupo". Dejaba mal a Bilbo, el remordimiento y la culpa era más lo que lo movía a querer regresar a su hogar y no causar más problemas.

Pero como Bilbo seguía en pie, observando al enano que tenía en frente se dio cuenta de algo. No, no era enojo lo que aquella mirada azulina reflejaba, era algo mucho más profundo, ¿pena, angustia, la carga de un oscuro pasado que aquejaba sus lomos? Thorin era de línea directa del linaje de Durin, un heredero del reino. Pero, vivió en Erebor, donde un dragón se adueñó de todo y no tuvieron otra opción que huir, luego vivió en Moria, donde tuvieron que luchar contra orcos y otras escorias. Allí vio la muerte de su abuelo. Luego fueron errando por el mundo, buscando algún lugar donde vivir, al cual pertenecer. Su padre desapareció y fue encontrado en las mazmorras del Nigromante. Luego siguió errando y ahora se encontraba en un viaje a probar suerte, si podía recuperar lo que por derecho era de él: el trono de Erebor. No era una vida muy linda, ni la historia más alegre. Pero eso Bilbo no podía afirmarlo, recién ahora estaban comenzando a aparecer las incomodidades y los vacíos en su vida.

Thorin siguió observando, pero ahora sí parecía algo molesto.

-¿Quieres que te dé un ejemplo? –dijo Bilbo con voz calmada, luego de un largo rato, para luego callar otros segundos-. Yo, yo mismo soy un ejemplo, aunque aún no se lo demuestro a ustedes… ni tampoco a mí mismo.

El enano le vio con confusión pero guardó silencio.

-No estoy seguro de qué es lo que haré, pero lo haré. Sea matar un orco, defender el honor de Erebor o robar el botín de un dragón; tampoco estoy seguro de cómo lo haré, pero lo haré.

-Me gustaría ver aquello en la práctica –afirmó Thorin con una sorna poco disimulada.

-Y lo verás. Tú mismo viste cómo blandí mi espada al ver tu sombra.

-Pero temblabas de pies a cabeza.

-Pero no dudé –Bilbo carraspeó y volvió a hablar-: Apuesto a que tú también has temblado de pies a cabeza alguna vez, a que te has sentido inseguro y a que has tenido miedo de algo pequeño, ¿no?

El silencio los envolvió y la oscuridad plena que se extiende horas antes del amanecer se hacía pesadamente presente. Bilbo esbozó una media sonrisa y se recostó nuevamente envuelto en su manta. Thorin se volvió por su camino, pensando en silencio.

-Definitivamente mostraré mi valentía, y no por mí, sino por ustedes. Ayudaré dentro de todo lo que pueda a recuperar su hogar, yo ya tengo el mío y no me importa abandonarlo si es por recobrar el de otros –dijo el hobbit cuando el enano aún estaba cerca, esperando que alcanzara a escuchar. Y a entender.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _-El padre de Bilbo, Bungo Bolsón falleció el 2926 y su madre, Belladona Tuk, el 2934._

 _-Aguijón es el nombre de la espada de Bilbo (según el libro)._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
